


Midnight Reign

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Smut, there's barely any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After training, Akane is surprised by Sonia.





	Midnight Reign

**Author's Note:**

> I love SoniAkane, so I had to write a story for them.

It was after exercise with the rehabilitated Nekomaro that continued well past nightfall, when someone grabbed her by the waist the moment she entered her room. Even though Akane was exhausted from training and her eyes had yet to fully adjust to the dimmed light she immediately prepared herself to fend off whoever was behind this sneak attack, but any such thoughts vanished from her mind at the impact of cool lips brushing against her neck.

“Sonia”, she said with a smile that the novoselican noble returned with mischievous glimmer in her eyes. Her delicate fingers held onto the collar of her shirt, keeping the gymnast in place.  
“I'm certain you must be tired after such a lengthy workout with Nekomaro, but I'm afraid I must insist to follow up on the things I said to you this morning.”  
This kind of encounter was far from new for either of them.

It began after the events at the Funhouse. The weight of both Gundam's and Nekomaru's passing alone was too much to bear for either of them and to make matters worse they found out the truth about their imprisonment on Jabberwock Island as well as their own past soon after. So eventually, after the initial confusion, after the fear and occasional outbursts of anger and other emotions they found themselves spending more and more time around each other. Their conversations often lasted all the way to the early hours of morning.  
At least Sonia had enough going through her mind to fill entire nights.

While she tried to her best to offer support some  
days they would fail to talk at all. Sonia would try again and again, only to fall silent just as quick. And she herself had never been much of thoughful speaker. 

In moments like that, all Akane found herself capable of was to hold the novoselican and soothe her mind through physical presense alone. 

And like that one small thing led to another. Their light hugs were replaced by tighter embraces and on the day Izuru announced he had managed to conceive a plan to save even their comatose friends and companions Sonia shed joyous tears while clinging to her, thanking whoever she felt was responsible for this miracle and after the tears had stopped and her cheeks had dried their eyes met and without either saying as much as a word, they kissed for the very first time. 

From that moment on, each day felt brighter than the one before it, not only because the day their friends would awaken again drew closer and closer, but because of newfound intimacy. It had been a surprise, to say the least, to discover how much of a physical person Sonia could be, if she felt like it.

“Why'd ya think I'd mind? Come at me.”

The blonde novoselican grinned and quickly closed the gap between them. The kiss was much slower, softer than anticipated but turned passionate fast. Sonia's lips left her mouth, trailed along her jawline, met the soft of her cheek. Her tongue darted out and slid along the skin up to her ear. There she exhaled slowly, maddeningly. Calculated. It wasn't much, but sure to send shivers down Akane's spine. When the princess began to carefully nibble on her earlobe, she failed to suppress the sounds up welling from her throat. The shorter woman used this moment of weakness to her advantage and pushed her lover to the bed. Akane's wish to move it into the corner right next to the door had quickly proven to be a blessing. As they laid there as a tangled mess, for a moment Sonia allowed herself to rest her head on her girlfriends chest.

The woman's heartbeat was erratic, violent even.  
“Don't worry. I'll take care of you at once”, she whispered into the fabric, voice muffled and barely audible. With a chuckle, she sat up, her legs positioned on either side of the gymnasts hips and began to unbutton her shirt. After it came off, she leant in for a quick kiss to the space right above her girlfriend's bra that earned her a chocked gasp. She grabbed the brunette by the shoulders and forced her into an upright position. Another quick peck on the lips and the novoselican's mouth wandered to her shoulder where she gently used her teeth to bruise the skin. She was rewarded with another feverish moan as Akane's arms wrapped around her waist.

She continued to leave marks on the toned flesh as she reached to unhook her bra. Right as it comes off, she sensed hands pulling on her own shirt as well. She complied and raised her arms to allow the piece of cloth to be removed and tossed into the dark of the room.  
“No bra.”, Akane commented, clearly amused.  
“I correctly assumed I would take it off before long.”  
She slid down on the bed, just enough to be on the same level as she felt the hands on her waist move upwards, to her shoulders. Her girlfriend pulled her close, their breasts touching in the process and now the smaller woman found herself struggling with her composure. Their lips met and she decided to deepen the kiss right away, pushing her tongue into Akane's mouth. A pleased hum accompanied the motion as the athlete pushed forward herself, her right hand dropping down to Sonia's thigh, sliding up underneath her skirt.

“Forgive my curiosity, your majesty, but is it possible you're not wearing any underwear tonight?”, she teased after breaking the kiss and under different circumstances the novoselica would've given in, allowing her lover's hand to approach her privates. But today was different.  
“That may, or may not be true”, she answered whilst wrapping her fingers around Akane's wrist, “but I shall not be easily distracted by your advance.” She pushed back against her and her girlfriend fell onto the mattress without much resistance. Sonia herself followed with the same motion, sticking her mouth to her neck once again. From there, her lips started on a path down her lover's body towards her belly; only coming to a halt at her left breast to suck on the hot, sweaty skin.  
After teasing her belly-button with slow, drawn-out movements of her tongue, she went down futher, her feet dangling of the far corner of the bed. Without wasting their time on the question, she pulled down both Akane's pants as well as her underwear and settled between her readily spread legs. As she approached the woman's privates her mouth watered. Tentatively she ran her index finger on the wetness there and inhaled deeply.  
“So? How would you like to be treated, my dear?”, she asked, looking up, searching the brunette' eyes, all while running her coated finger around her belly-button.  
The taller woman grunted in reply.  
“Stop talkin' and finish me already.”  
“As you wish.”

With her hands planted on her lover's thighs, the princess dipped her head again, taking another deep breath and pushed closer still to kiss the hot flesh. She smiled to herself as Akane's whole body shook in response and fingers ranan through strands of her golden hair. She moved her tongue along the wet folds, only stopping occasionally to suck at her girlfriend's pleasure nexus. Each passing was rewarded with louder exclamations of lust while the act of itself grew increasingly difficult with each second as the other woman began to rock her hips in order to match her partner's movement.  
She was gasping, panting for air.  
“Close … I'm so close”, she breathed out.  
When she heard this Sonia decided to dive in. She ran her tongue through her folds again, before pushing inside. The fingers in her hair tightened roughly before Akane tensed, followed by a violent spasm. This time the sound that escaped her lover wasn't as much as a moan as it was a howl, high and insistent, before it trailed off as her body shook, trembled and her legs twitched. For a few seconds it seemed like she was unable to breathe before she relaxed gradually, grip on the golden strands loosening. She uttered something between taking in large puffs of air.  
Smile on her lips, Sonia climbed up the bed to lay beside her.  
“And what exactly was my darling trying to say?”, she inquired while running her hands through the chestnut locks.

A while passed before she received an answer and so all she did was listen to the calming rhythm of her breath. Akane turned towards her a huge smile gracing her features.  
“...said I'm beat. Probably won't take care of ya tonight. Sorry.”  
“You already did, Akane. It's fine.”  
She edged closer to the other woman, resting her head on her shoulder.  
“We can stay like this if ya want”, Akane suggests, while her fingers ran aimlessly through Sonia's hair.  
“That would be ideal.”  
“... deal.”  
Akane relaxed noticeably and closed her eyes before speaking again: “Yo, Sonia?”  
“What is it?  
“Love ya”, she mumbled.  
“I love you, too, Akane. May you sleep well, dear.”  
“Yeah, you too.”  
Soon Akane's breath evened out and she began to snore lightly.  
It didn't take long for Sonia to fall asleep afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few months ago, uploaded it and took it down a few days later. I guess I am still not satisfied entirely, but there's only so much I can do now. I am terrible at keeping ideas fresh in my mind once I worked with them, so there are details lost already. Hope you could finde some enjoyment here despite my shortcomings.  
> As for all my work, while this was moved the orphan_account (as protection, so I can't remove it on a whim) I try to keep an eye on the comment section. I am fairly new to writing english language fanfiction as well as creating sexual content, so any feedback is very welcome.


End file.
